User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 42
' < Chapters 40 and 41 ' Hey everyone, let’s continue! BTW, I figured out that the story will end at Chapter 64. To get there, the story will become faster paced and each chapter will have at least one big, awesome moment in it. Probably more than one. You ready for it? Then let’s start the next chapter! Chapter 42- That night, Eddie sat alone on the roof of the apartment, gazing up at the stars. He had been able to, more or less, keep his cool in front of the rest of Sibuna, but on the inside, he was a mess of emotions. He was thinking of his father, and his fake father. Of his relationship with Patricia, which seemed to be just slightly losing steam. His choice to allow Joy and Jerome to play spy for the sake of him and Nina. His evil twin. It made Eddie’s stomach churn just thinking about it. Why did the counterpart have to be his? What did that say about him as a person? Was there some evil potential deep down inside of him? Could he only be truly strong if he gave into the darkness? How could he battle against an enemy that looked exactly like him? The same way I fought against Patricia as a sinner. I have to admit the truth. But that was just too hard. Everything was. Eddie wasn’t sure if he was being a good leader; or even if he was being a good friend. He wasn’t sure what everything meant, and he wasn’t sure where to go from here. Only one thing was for certain, and that was the fact that his friends were counting on him. But how could he keep them safe and lead them to victory against Corbierre, if he couldn’t even pretend like he was a hero? Eddie decided to try and deal with his thoughts one at a time. Number one. Dad. What do I do about Dad? He’d have to skip that one. There was nothing to think about but bad emotions and their bad dinner night. Number two. Fake Dad. What about him? He doesn’t seem to be a threat. But this time he’s actually out to harm me. And my real Dad did that enough without even trying to. No. Next one. Patricia. I’ll just have to be a better boyfriend. Take her on a date. Through some banter at her. Tell her I was wrong sometimes. Shouldn’t be too hard… Okay, at least he got one problem out of the way. Now the last one. Evil me. What the hell can I do about this one? What if it comes down to a choice between choosing me and choosing him, and nobody knows who’s who? What if I can’t handle fighting him because he’s me? What if- hey, wait a minute. Did Victor know about this? Why didn’t he tell me?! Did he think he was protecting me? He only made it worse! '' Eddie found himself curling his fists into tight balls and gritting his teeth. He forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down. The stars, he had to just stare at the stars and quit thinking. But that was easier said than done. ''How can Sibuna hope to survive these things? How can they possibly win with a failing leader like me? I’m no superhero. I’m just a guy the world is crashing down on. '' ''Or maybe I just need a little help from a new source. The idea came to him quickly, and he wasn’t sure if it was a good one. But right now, he needed a new voice. Someone who’s mere voice made him want to put up a fight and be stronger. Eddie picked up his cellphone and dialed a number he’d never thought he’d use. “Hello, Benji?” He said, trying to keep his voice steady. “I could use a little help…” ---------- “So, Trixie. You’re a girl,” Alfie said. Patricia, who sat next to him on the couch in the boy’s dorm, rolled her eyes. “Amazing observation, Sherlock.” “What should I do if two girls like me at once and I like both of them? What does… what do girls think in the situation?” He came to her because Jerome and Fabian clearly weren’t helpful, despite their efforts, and he wasn’t sure who else he could ask for advice. “Well… We like it when boys are honest with us. We don’t want to be led on or get mixed signals. Trust me. We hate that.” Alfie grew a little nervous. “But what if the boy doesn’t know how he feels?” “I can’t help you with that part. I’m not a psychic. But I do know that deep down you probably know the answer. I’ve never had to deal with one of these problems myself, but I know how these things work, okay? Don’t try and rationalize it or think of it too deeply. Just go with your gut, because nine out of ten times, it’s probably right.” “Thanks Trixie,” He said with a smile, though he couldn’t help but be a little skeptical. “But wait, what if it’s wrong?” Patricia smirked at him. “Then at least you’d know. So, out of curiosity, is Piper included in this little love triangle of yours?” Alfie shrugged. “Not sure. I don’t think so. Why?” “Because I’m a protective sister, moron,” She told him, playfully punching him on the arm. “Ow! Well I could have figured that one out,” She laughed, and he was forced to smile. “At least you’re better at this than Jerome and Fabian are. Did you ever see them debating before? They are very ''focused when it happens. It’s a little weird,” “Eh, Rivalries will be rivalries. Besides, Jerome’s a slimeball and Fabian’s a nerd. Probably not the best at giving dating advice anyways.” Patricia pointed out, and his smile grew larger. “So, how’s things with Eddie?” “Okay I guess,” She shrugged. “We haven’t been fighting, but we haven’t really been talking either. It’s not bad, but it’s not great either.” “You should make him watch that zombie movie,” Alfie joked, “You see, Jerome and I can scare you, and then suddenly he’ll be interested in protecting you.” Patricia punched him in the arm again. “Hey! I was kidding.” “And I wasn’t.” But she was still smiling. “Fine, scratch the prank part. But you should still watch the movie with him. Impress him with your zombie knowledge.” “You sure you’ll let me borrow it for a date night?” “Sure, I’m not using it.” Alfie shrugged, surprised that she honestly had to ask that question. “Go ahead, Trix.” Patricia smiled again. “Thanks. I actually do want to see his face during the part where that one guy attacks the zombie’s face with a chainsaw,” “Oh, that part!” Alfie started to act it out, complete with chainsaw noises, zombie groans, and him falling off the couch. Patricia burst out laughing, and so did she. “Okay, yeah, stick to magic, Alfie.” Their talk continued until it was about midnight, and both decided they would have to go to bed. Patricia left the room, and Alfie went off into his, only to see Jerome having already fallen asleep. He was also tired, so as soon as he jumped into bed, he was out, dreaming about all the ways he could fix between Amber and Willow- and what could happen when he did. ------------ It was almost midnight when Cassie went down to the cellar with Erin and Dexter. She looked around, spooked a bit by the darkness until Erin flipped on the lights. “Alright, let’s look around.” Dexter said. “Let’s see what we can find.” Cassie started examining the shelf that was full of strange bottles and chemicals. Disgusted, she had to ask, “What kind of clue are we looking for anyways?” As she tried to refrain from touching things for as long as possible. “Preferably the kind that is easiest to find,” Dexter answered, as he looked at all the bricks. That made some sense, because the riddle did mention something they had to stop from falling. Anubis House certainly shouldn’t fall on them, because that would just be bad. Erin was looking around at the cabinets a little farther away, and then said, “What if we don’t find it down here?” “What are you talking about?” She asked her friend, as she forced herself to push aside the stuffed ferret and examine some of the bottles. “Of course it’s down here.” “Where else do you think it could be?” Dexter asked. “Isn’t the cellar just like the obvious place?” “I don’t know, before the clues were less vague and we didn’t have to search like this. I really don’t think it’s here,” Cassie shrugged and moved away from the creepy shelf. “Whatever gets me out of here faster.” This cellar was full of dust and bugs and rats that disgusted her. “Should we rethink this tomorrow?” After all, Erin was probably right- the cellar was so big and the other clues were in specific places that were easier to find. “Sure.” Dexter said, backing away while still staring at the wall. “Let’s go up and grab a midnight snack before we get to bed. Anyone up for some of my special recipes?” “Eww,” She complained, and Erin just shook her head. “No thanks, Dex. We’re good.” “Alright, suit yourself,” The three of them climbed back up the stairs and Cassie decided to follow Dexter into the kitchen anyways; possibly because Erin was also following him. As Dexter made himself some food, she and Erin made tired chitchat about nonsense. Then it was time to get to bed… Cassie passed by the mummy on her way to the stairs. She glanced at it, shrugged, then stopped. Walking backwards towards the mummy, she urged the others over to her side as loud as she could without waking anyone else up. “What is it Cass?” Erin asked. “Yeah, What?” Dexter asked, with his mouthful of food, if one could call it that. “This sarcophagus dates back to Ancient Egypt, right? Doesn’t that make it older than the House?” Her friends stared at each-other, then both looked at her. “You genius,” Dexter declared. “Come on, let’s get that clue!” Erin smiled. “So does that mean the clue is under the sarcophagus?” Cassie nodded. “I believe so. Come on, let’s try and move it to see what’s under it.” So, as Dexter and Erin worked together to try and move the sarcophagus enough to see what was on the bottom, Cassie stood to be the one to see the clue. They managed to get if off the ground, but apparently it was too heavy to keep holding for long, as her friends were struggling not to drop it. “Hurry up and check Cass,” Dexter urged, sounding in pain. “This must be what she means by not letting it fall.” She got down and first checked the floor. Nothing there. Then, at the bottom of the sarcophagus, she noticed something. It was hard to see, so she took a picture on her phone, using flash of course. “You can put it down now,” She said. “A little help here?” Erin asked. Cassie sighed and helped them put the sarcophagus back in place, careful to be quiet and not wake anybody. “I think we did it,” She said breathlessly. “Now come on, let’s see the picture.” Her friends gathered around to see what was on her phone. It seemed like at the bottom of the sarcophagus were a bunch of painted on hieroglyphs. “What do these mean?” Erin asked. Dexter shrugged. “I don’t know…hold on a minute.” He pulled out his own phone. “I’m searching for it. Hmm… umm, woah. Okay.” “What is it?” Cassie got over excited and stole his phone to check. Her jaw dropped. “Oh my god.” “They mean ''underworld,” ''She finished. ''This is going to be one long quest. THAT ENDS CHAPTER 42! See you all tomorrow! ' Chapter 43 > ' Category:Blog posts